Carnegie Mellon University
Carnegie Mellon University (CMU) is the university where the Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competitions (CMIMC) are held each year. It is a private research university in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was founded by Andrew Carnegie in 1900, known as Carnegie Technical Schools at the time. Since then, the university has undergone several name changes, namely Carnegie Technical Schools (1900-1912), Carnegie Institute of Technology (1912-1967), Carnegie-Mellon University (1967-1988), and Carnegie Mellon University (1988-present). General History Early history (1900-1979) The Carnegie Technical Schools were founded in 1900 by Andrew Carnegie. He created the motto "My heart is in the work." The design of the building was inspired by the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, New York, the school that Carnegie formerly attended. The campus was in the shape of the Beaux-Arts architectural style of Henry Hornbostel. He was the winner of the 1904 competition to design the university and later created the Carnegie Mellon School of Architecture. Architectural style was later implemented to the university in the early 1960s. At this time, student life occurred mainly at the university's student union "Skibo Hall." Carnegie Technical Schools was later renamed to the Carnegie Institute of Technology (CIT), in 1912, and began offering four-year degrees. There were four schools of this university at this point: the Margaret Mormon Carnegie School for Women, the School of Apprentices and Journeymen, the School of Fine and Applied Arts, and the School of Science and Technology. The Mellon Institute of Industrial Research was founded by Andrew Mellon. It began as a research organization that performed work for government and industry. It was originally a department at the University of Pittsburgh. It became an independent nonprofit in 1927. The Mellon Institute iconic building was completed and moved to Fifth Avenue in 1938. With support of Paul Mellon in 1967, Carnegie Mellon merged with the Mellon Institute of Industrial Research to become Carnegie-Mellon University. The Margaret Morrison Carnegie College merged with the rest of the university in 1973. 1980s The northwestern part of the Campus of Carnegie Mellon University was acquired from the United States. Because of tariffs in this time period, work of researchers in news fields such as software and robotics introduced the university's "Andrew" computing network in the mid-1980s. Carnegie Mellon's Internet domain, cmu.edu, was established on April 24, 1984, and became just one of the first .edu domain names. 1990s "Skibo Hall," the center of student life in the University for decades, was replaced in 1996 by "University Center." a student union that was wi-fi enabled. During this time period, Carnegie Mellon University experienced a huge acceleration of growth. Jarad L. Cohon was elected president on April 15, 1976. He helped the University benefit in the areas of biotechnology, business environmental science/practices, fine arts, information/security technology, life sciences, and public policies. 2000s In 2001, the Carnegie Mellon Research Institute (CMRI) closed in 2001, and its programs were used by other parts of the university. On July 1, 2003, "Inspire Innovation" was launched. It was a $1 billion comprehensive fundraising campaign. It brought in a total of $1.19 billion, allowing the university to create 250 endowed scholarships, 97 endowed fellowships, and 31 endowed professorships. Jill Ganmsnen Kraws, a Carnegie Mellon Trustee, donated the 80-foot tall statue "Walking to the Sky" in 2006, which was placed on the lawn between the Cohon University Center and Warner Hall. The GAtes Hillman Complex opened for occupancy on August 11, 2009. Sitting on a 5.6-acre site on the university's west campus. It was made possible by a combined total of over $30 million in donations. It houses the School of Computer Science, a sponsor for the Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competition (CMIMC). 2010s On September 2012 Carnegie MEllon built the Sherman and Joyce Bowie Scott Hall on the Pittsburgh Campus. It is located between Hamerschlag Hall, Roberts Hall, and Wean Hall. On November 2013, Carnegie Mellon announced that it would create the Tepper Quad that would include a new Tepper School of Business facility across Forbes Avenue, and a new welcome center. It will also construct an innovation center with a $35 million gift from Tata Consultancy Services. Tata Consultancy Service will partner with Carnegie Mellon University, with a common goal of creating technology and business solutions. In collaboration with Jones Long LaSalle. On April 2015 Carnegie Mellon University began to plan a second office space structure. It will be situated near the Robert Mehrabran Collaborative Information Center, and it will connect to the Gates-Hillman Center. Category:Miscellaneous